


Frisky

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis unpacks and Gladio watches the boys play.





	Frisky

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “our boys either camping out or in a hotel room with Gladio and Ignis sitting aside and watching Noct and Prompto go at it. +1 top!Noct +1 Gladio and Ignis throwing out pointers” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11528506#cmt11528506).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He pauses to spit in his palm, adding extra lube to work with, then drops his hand back to his aching cock. With a languid groan, Gladiolus settles deeper into his chair and spreads his thighs farther open. He’s already fully hard, thick and pulsing. He draws his fingers up and down it at a leisurely pace, much slower than usual, because he wants to take his time and enjoy the moment. He doesn’t plan on coming until the view before him has finished with its own fun.

The locked door of their hotel room clicks open. Gladiolus tenses on instinct, straightening up _just in case_ , even though he knows who it’ll be. He knows it isn’t any threat. But he’s still the king’s sworn shield, and he needs to be alert—can’t afford to masturbate through a potential assassination attempt, or even just some ballsy reporter come to snap some illicit shots. As soon as he sees Ignis slipping through the doorway, he breathes out and settles back again. Ignis doesn’t even blink at the scene he’s walked into. He locks the door behind him and wanders over to the double bed he and Gladiolus shared last night. Setting two grocery bags down, he begins to sort through the supplies he’s just acquired.

Gladiolus could care less about their supplies. He attention seamlessly slides back to the other double bed, where his king’s sprawled out against the headboard, a loyal subject in his lap. Prompto’s facing outward, his skinny jeans pushed down his open legs and his sleeveless shirt rolled right up past his nipples. All the important bits of him are exposed, and Gladiolus gets a premium view whenever Noctis’ hands aren’t in the way. Noctis is buried to the hilt inside Prompto’s tight rear but isn’t doing a thing about it. Instead, his hands are roaming everywhere—lazily stroking Prompto’s plump cock, idly tracing Prompto’s stomach, pinching and tugging Prompto’s pert nipples. Prompto is a writhing mess, squirming atop Noctis’ thighs and mewling desperately. He tries to touch Noctis in return—clutching at Noctis’ legs and threading through Noctis’ fingers. Noctis gives his pink cock a particularly tight squeeze and nibbles at his ear. Prompto’s moan goes straight to Gladiolus’ cock. 

“Is that really a fair position?” Ignis throws out. His voice is as casual as Gladiolus’ gaze, not in the least bit ashamed to watch. They’ve been together long enough, known each other close enough, that there are no walls left between then. It was bound to happen sooner or later—the two youngest members of their party can’t seem to keep it in their pants. And they don’t have enough privacy to unleash their urges without Gladiolus and Ignis around. Gladiolus doesn’t mind at all. He’s gotten to the point where he finds it almost as thrilling to watch Noctis and Prompto play with each other as he does to have his own partner. They don’t discuss it much, but he thinks Ignis feels the same.

Ignis continues, “I believe you asked to delay our departure so that you might have a moment to unwind, Noct. You said you wanted to play with each other, yet now I return to find only _you_ playing with _him_.”

Noctis removes his teeth from the shell of Prompto’s ear, nuzzling into the back of Prompto’s neck as he scoffs, “Whose side are you on? I thought you were _my_ advisor...”

“And I advise you to be more generous with your lover,” Ignis smoothly replies. Noctis rolls his eyes. He’s still looking down over Prompto’s shoulder, one hand wrapped tightly around the base of Prompto’s cock and the other toying with one nipple. Prompto has a particularly pretty chest—he’s irresistible when his flat breasts are pink and red with finger marks. His nipples are both fully hard, raw and abused—Noctis can’t seem to resist tugging at them. Gladiolus understands the impulse. 

After another minute or two of just feeling Prompto up, Noctis presses a kiss against his cheek and quietly asks, “Would you like to turn around?”

“Yeah,” Prompto breathes. His eyes are half lidded, pupils blow up, lips wet and open. He keeps licking and biting them. He turns back to try and kiss Noctis—Noctis benevolently obliges.

“Way to ruin my fun, Iggy,” Gladiolus grumbles. He was enjoying watching Noctis play Prompto’s eager body like a fine-tuned instrument.

Ignis pulls a pocketbook out of one of the bags, setting it aside—it’s likely for Gladiolus, who goes through cheap gas station romance novels like water. He’ll thank Ignis for it later. Without even bothering to look, Ignis quips, “You should know by now that the view from the back is just as good.”

Gladiolus grunts, because he can’t argue with that. With a little slap to Prompto’s hip, Noctis guides him up. Prompto winces and groans as Noctis’ cock slips out of him, only for him to crawl around in Noctis’ lap and impale himself all over gain. Gladiolus watches carefully this time, hungrily devouring the view of Prompto’s flushed hole spreading open. Noctis even reaches back to pull Prompto’s cheeks apart, so Gladiolus can see the exact entry point. Already stretched and slick with lube, Noctis goes easily inside. Prompto doesn’t stop descending until he’s balls-deep. Then he grinds in, moaning as he finds the best angle. It’s hard to see Noctis’ face now, but the glimpses Gladiolus gets look absolutely blissful. 

As soon as they’re settled, they’re kissing. Prompto’s arms are around Noctis in a heartbeat, his mouth open wide and soon full of tongue. They gnaw at one another like animals, until Noctis gets a little _too_ into it and Prompto starts whining.

“Less teeth, Noct,” Ignis scolds. 

Noctis instantly withdraws, shooting a scowl at Ignis before an apologetic look at Prompto. Gladiolus can’t see Prompto’s face anymore, but he’s sure it’s smiling—he knows Prompto _adores_ his prince. Noctis adores him right back, so it’s no surprise that he murmurs, “’M sorry, Prom.” He pauses to groan as Prompto leans forward, his ass tilting up, giving Gladiolus an even better image of his hole flexing around Noctis’ girth. Nothing else needs to be said, but Noctis explains anyway, “’Guess I’m just so used to being rough with Gladio and Specs that I forget to be gentle with my little chocobo...”

“Dork,” Prompto snorts, rubbing against Noctis as he stars rocking his hips back and forth. “I could take it rough... I just... like it soft sometimes, when I’m with you...”

Noctis cuts him off with a kiss that sounds just as wet and messy as before. Gladiolus knows that Prompto could even take the brutal pounding that he and Ignis tend to share, but it’s just as fun to watch Noctis and Prompto lightly tease and kiss one another. Ignis makes an approving noise. He always fits the role of Noctis’ helper well, even in the bedroom.

As Prompto grinds himself onto Noctis’ cock, Noctis reaches around him to squeeze and knead his cheeks. That has Prompto moaning loader, the noises muffled by Noctis’ mouth. Gladiolus watches Noctis’ blunt fingernails dig into Prompto’s soft flesh. 

It makes him want to see Noctis slapping those round cheeks, making them jiggle and flush. He suddenly wants Noctis to be _rough_ , to spank Prompto into oblivion, until the poor thing’s left sobbing and begging for mercy.

That’s when Gladiolus knows he can’t take it anymore. He mutters aloud, “That’s it; I need in.” Noctis and Prompto stop kissing long enough to look over at him. He climbs out of his chair, cock still jutting proudly out of his open fly. He glances at Ignis, asking, “You coming?”

“I already had them this morning,” Ignis hums. “You were still asleep, but I woke up to find them fondling each other.” With a single, wry chuckle, he adds, “That seems to be the only circumstance in which his highness is ever up early.”

Gladiolus quietly curses having missed that, but he quickly makes up for lost time with the two gorgeous men awaiting him.


End file.
